


There’s a lot you can do with a crossbow and some anger issues

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Charlus and Oliver are definitely responsible For releasing narwhals into the Blacklake, Draco Malfoy hero worship Charlus, Dumbledore is not evil, Family Drama, Hedwig is very fond of the Potter brothers, Just a massive asshole who made a lot of mistakes, Not that anyone will be able to prove it, Quidditch, The Weasleys know Harry’s brother very well, Why ? no one knows.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: The wizarding  world was a mad place, with Dark Lords , Dementors, And a whole host of other things trying to kill Harry Potter. Voldemort was always worried about Dumbledore, But he should’ve been more concerned with Harry’s older brother. Charlus Potter has some anger issues When it comes to people trying to murder his little brother.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Harry Potter/ Hermione Granger, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/ Amelia Bones ( it’s complicated)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Charlus Took one last puff from his cigarette Before crashing the butt with his boot. What was it with the psychos ?He wondered. Every bloody year Some dumbass tried to kill his baby brother, He was starting to think the forces of evil Would never get the message. After he kicked out last one , into a volcano . 

The message was simple. You go near Harry, you die. Rather messily , loudly, And painfully. At the hand of his big brother. 

The magical world may call Harry the boy who lived, But they called his big brother the executioner. Charlus Potter, Though still young Was not a man to be trifled with. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dumbledore did more than drop Harry Off at the Dursley’s door that night. He tore him away from his big brother. It was something Charlus would never forget , or forgive.

Charlus was the eldest son of the Potter family, arrogant, Mildly temperamental, A brutal beater For the Gryffindor Quidditch team until the twins popped up last year. Now he was lead Chaser. He was top of his year in Defense, Arithmency , and Ancient Runes . With an ambition To be a Curse Breaker After graduation. 

He was also an impatient big brother. Dumbledore had kept him away from Harry for the last 11 years. He had tried time and again To contact his brother , But they all had failed Owls returned to sender, floo calls Went without answer. Hell he even tried The Muggle telephone, Aunt Petunia at least remembered, She’s been short and cool But she’d kept him updated. Her content for magic had been audible on that call and everyone since. But she’s taken mercy on him, Her eldest nephew, The son that was old enough to remember his mother. He has been smart enough on that first call to claim he had no magic, Aunt Petunia seemed relieved And more willing to talk to him after that. She refused to let him talk to Harry , But she Had at least told him he was all right , Interspersed with complaints about Harry’s freakishness an odd bouts of magic. He had nearly thrown on the phone At the wall When she let slip he slept under the stairs in a cupboard. Charlus Had promised himself he would rectify that. But his Aunt For some reason maybe a longing for her sister Continued to answer every time he called, She would speak to him Every time and every time she would refuse to get Harry the line. 

Every time with the same answer when I asked why, Dumbledore’s letter said they should communicate for Harry’s protection. After every call His aunt seemed more doubtful That this was the case. Petunia may despise magic, But that lie about him being Muggle may have just been his saving grace, If for whatever reason Dumbledore was able to keep him from interacting with harry at school. He might just be able to convince aunt petunia to give harry the line This next summer time. 

But that was beside the point. As he leaned against the wall having snuffed out his cigarette , He waited Outside the platform for his brother’s arrival. He wouldn’t let that bearded bastard keep him from his little brother any longer, It was about bloody time Harry knew he wasn’t the last Potter alive. Charlus let Thought stew while his best mate Oliver Wood Started to Prattle About Quidditch this year, How they desperately needed a new seeker. Wasn’t that taking the piss. They had three on the team last year, With two of them and reserve But since Charlie Graduated the year before with Hopkins and Pratt . They went from a surplus To a desperate need for another.

There he was as Charlus spotted to flash of black , The same color as their father’s . Charlus has made sure to memorize every photo in the family scrapbook, On the off chance Harry looked more like an ancestor then their parents. He didn’t want to miss his baby brother. 

As the meters between them came to a close, Charlus Looked to his right And said to Oliver. “ I see him, mate . I see my brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts awaits!

Charlus Potter grinned to himself. Harry was here, finally it would seem. Charlus subconsciously took a few steps as if to meet his brother halfway. When Oliver Caught him by the arm, And pulled him out of Molly Weasley’s way. Charlus Turned his head to greet the Weasleys But when he met Molly’s eyes he got an uneasy feeling, He looked at her for a moment as if to say” Are you really going to interfere? After all this time ? Are you really going to keep me From my brother on that old man’s orders Mrs. Weasley.” 

Molly Weasley seemed to cringe Under his gaze as if she understood him she gave an imperceptible shake of her head And called for her children. Giving them instructions on how to enter the platform , As if they hadn’t done it for the last seven years, Charlus Looked over her shoulder Noting Harry within earshot. And he smiled to himself just a bit, Mrs. Weasley was ever the maternal kind, He knew for a fact she didn’t agree with Dumbledore’s decision to break up his family. She was like a pseudo-mother to him the summers he visited Percy and the twins. It looked like she was going to do the same with Harry as she did with him. 

Charlus side stepped the Weasley and Approached his brother, Subconsciously running his hands through his hair messy black hair. He greeted his brother For the first time in 10 years with a rueful smile 

Harry looked him With strangest of smiles, As if he wasn’t surprised to hear those words .  
The Skinny , black haired ,green eyed Menace Seemed To grin with a wickedness That would put a marauder to shame. “ Hey Brother, it’s about bloody time we spoke, You didn’t even need to Try to Convince aunt Petunia to give me the receiver this time ?” 

Charlus Startled for a moment before laughing,” Did she tell you about me? Or did you just over here those conversations?”

Harry look at him For a moment with wonder, “ So you’re really my brother?” 

Charlus Opened his arms rather dramatically And gave a theatrical bow, “ Your one and only, Name’s Charlus . And I’ve missed you little brother.” Harry rushed Toward  
Him as he stood up right Early tackling him with the force of his hug. The young boy Seem to convey all of his loneliness , his longing for family , and his sheer joy and to finally meeting some into the hug . Charlus Staggered a bit under the force Of the impact, It took all his Quidditch training and Oliver’s help to keep him standing. 

The brothers both smiling with tears pouring down their face is, Continued to embrace As if fearing the other would disappear if they broke the embrace . 

After what seemed like an hour To bystanders Charlus Heard a cough from his right, Percy Weasley in all his head boy glory( Sweet Merlin they gave him a badge ... He was going to be even more of an insufferable prat Charlus thought) . Percy coughed once again, He said a little awkwardly,” I’m sorry to break up the family reunion, But it’s 10:51 , The train is going to leave without us Soon If we all don’t get a move on.” 

Percy added awkwardly scratching the back of his head,” I wouldn’t have interrupted unless it was important.” When he saw Charlus’ Look of fury At the Interruption. In response Charlus Simply nodded at the head boy, He Then grinned down at his brother,” Let’s get to the train then Shall we , little brother?” Oliver mouthed A thank you to Percy over Charlus’ shoulder, Both friends understanding He was focused on his brother Not to take his anger personally, As he hadn’t seen Harry since he was a baby.

Charlus and Harry Approached platform 9 And 3/4 At a leisurely stroll While Charlus still had his arms over Harry’s shoulders, They walked through the platform side-by-side with Oliver , Percy and The twins just behind.

As they slid through the portal And onto the platform. Charlus couldn’t help but grin . He had his brother back at last, Walking right by his side just where he should be. The Potter Brothers we’re back together again, Merlin help anyone that tried to separate them again. He owed Tonks a tenner Charlus thought to himself , He had cried when he meet his brother again after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Weasley is still a Weasley, And the giant squid made some friends.

Charlus grinned When he heard Harry gasp, When he got his first look at the express. Charlus Had to pull his brother out-of-the-way to keep him from being squished by the twins Trolleys , Charlus was Well versed in the awe students felt at seeing the Hogwarts express , it was the first sign That this was real, they were really going to school to learn magic. At least for the students raised in a Muggle world, That thought brought a new wave of anger across Charlus’ mind . Harry shouldn’t be staring in awe at the Express , he should be used to Magic , he should’ve grown up with it , with him at the Tonks’ , Harry Should’ve been with him for every Christmas, Birthday and Muggle school event. But instead he was raised by their Muggle relatives, his little brother did t even know him. Charlus was brought out his internal turmoil, By Harry Inquiring where he needed to put his truck. 

Charlus saw Oliver and the twins bolting towards the back of the express. He told harry to follow him, He started to walk slightly clearing the path. Through the last stragglers on the flat one towards the express. As they reached the train , And started haul up Harry’s trunk Fred Weasley materialized to give them a hand While George was busy tying down their own trunks , Between them the four boys maneuver the heavy containing Into one of the wracks When Oliver Wood asked “ Why don’t you just cast a feather light charm, Charlus?” 

Charlus swore to himself softly, And grabbed a fallen ( mystery ) sock off the ground Toss it at his best mate .” Because I didn’t think of it you Prat.” Charles turned back to Harry with that. As the twins Called their goodbyes to the group and went off in search of Lee Jordan And the tarantula he said he found in his mother’s boot.

Charlus became a littler nervous then , And he awkwardly asked Harry if wanted to explore on his own or sit with them. Harry It seemed Was reluctant to leave So agreed enthusiastically to sit with them And spending the train ride getting to know his brother.

The three young men made their way down the train in search of an empty compartment. The twins were off with other friends, and Percy Busy for the duration with head boy duties, So it was just the three of them when they found a compartment. A silence settled Once we were seated , The two brothers sitting side-by-side Reluctant to move to far from each other still Afraid the other might disappear.

It was Oliver Living up to his Mantle of best mate That started the conversation again. Rambling about the Puddlemere United, Causing Charlus to laugh , and Harry to ask what quidditch was. They spent the first hour on the train Explaining the basics of Quidditch, Halfway through their explanation of the keeper position Ronald Weasley interrupted to ask if he could join them. 

The 4 young men laugh and enjoyed each other’s company , The journey passing easily with amiable conversation, Interspersed with interruptions From a girl looking for a toad . That Charlus gladly summons for her, After he repaired Harry’s glasses. Charlus was in an excellent humor For most of the journey, Outside of the random bouts of insane fury When Harry told him a bit more about his life with the Dursleys. Charlus Solemnly promised his brother he would never have to go back there , not if he had anything to say about it. The answering hug he received Cemented his determination , even though he had no idea how he would honor his declaration.

They bought candy and treats from the Trolley lady , after Charlus confirmed Harry Had access to his trust vault( as Andromeda has given Dumbledore his key to pass along to Harry). The journey continued with a heated discussion of Quidditch tactics , And a reenactment of Puddlemere trouncing the Cannons last November. Harry seemed to follow the whole conversation with interest , but he was perpetually keeping Charlus in his line of Sight.

Percy popped his head in to the compartment five minutes before they reached Hogsmeade station, with a last minute reminder to change into their robes Percy tossed two compartment mirrors at Charlus with a grin , before leaving the compartment while calling over his soldier,” two way mirrors like you asked for you made bastard, Considerate it A reunion gift from me and the twins. The Password is Narwhal , you know why!” Percy called jovially and a bit uncharacteristically over his shoulder. 

Charlus laughed and called a thanks to his friend. Percy wasn’t always a prat , he always came through in a pinch even if he did a pine cone up his ass the rest of the him. Charlus turned to Harry and explained the mirror , That had just been delivered courtesy of the Weasley express mail system. He showed him how they worked , So that neither of them would be alone again.  
Harry proceeded to hug him For what felt like hundredth Time that day.

The group of boys exited the train in a Manner That would grow familiar to them over the years , Harry charging ahead While Charlus guarded his back just a half step behind , while the Weasleys and Wood filled in any gaps in their blindside. The group of boys Went their separate ways , the Potters separating with one last hug Before heading to the carriages and towards Hagrid Respectively. Harry Discreetly activated his mirror once he was in the boat With Ron , Hermione, And a shy Bloke named Neville . His first words to his brother has the smoke cleared in the glass , “ There are narwhals in the lake and a giant squid ! How long earth did you manage that!” 

Wicked laughter was his only answer, The response warmed Harry’s heart Like it had never been before. He thought he was going to enjoy having an actual brother.


	4. Chapter 4

The great Hall was packed from rafter to rafter decorating With Candles glowing above every head and the great Hall putting on a magnificent performance with the marvelously clear that slightly tumultuous night sky displayed in the ceiling above them is truly a beautiful sight to behold as the older students wandered in having caught The threstal drawn carriages Towards the castle while the first years got the best view from the lake and the tiny boats undoubtably at least one would fall in,( It was tradition and made the upper years some decent profit having placed bets When they had all settled into the train compartments through parchment the Weasley twins had enchanted the year previous they were running a gambling system monitored by a few select Hufflepuff’s to keep them honest it worked nicely and everyone was anxious to see which first year would win them their profits.

Charleus had of course Placed a few sickles on Harry Coming back dry as a bone ,Glad that called himself the spine of Lucius Malfoy a kid named Draco that he didn’t like the look of had gotten a full 2 gallons placed on him to come back soaked to the bone having been pushed in Covertly by one of the kids he shared a boat with. Charlis checked the Fragment of parchment he and Oliver had between them while they waited for the first year’s hair he hadn’t appeared yet and Hagrid had Not updated The parchment as of yet sono one had Won Anything in that moment.

Oliver cursed quietly grumbling about being hungry Charlus, The best friend that he was, Nodded At his statement and commiseration his own stomach growling with indignation before Charlus Dug a couple of chocolate frogs out of his pocket saved for just the situation. Passing one of the last two in his possession over to Oliver who groomed at him and swiftly tore into the chocolate confection not even giving a moment to escape like a good sportsman . It was a sad day for Quidditch champions everywhere when you didn’t give the chocolate frog a moment to escape valiantly but one could never allow that when they were hungry circumstances you see. Charlus Swept the house around the hall stopping at the headmaster never quite making eye contact with the old man it always made him uneasy, Dumbledore was a good man he knew he just never made eye contact with him always choosing to stare at his hat or the area directly above his right shoulder the old man never commented a few times they had spoken Charlus absentmindedly Bit into his chocolate frog while he watched the head table and Dumbledore his eyes somewhat sparkling nodded at him.

Discreetly Charlus frowned And turned his attention to Penelope and Percy who had just settled across from them the twins dropping down on the opposite side of him and Helen and Montgomery two of the other Gryffindors he was moderately close with followed after them.

With Helen joking, The Charlus looked like he was standing century waiting for something.  
Smiled at her, “ I am bumblebee, Harry’s finally joining us you see”

Charlis cast his eye to the right in a death glare at the third year who attempted to sit on his other side where the space was still left clear it might as well have had a neon sign proclaiming don’t you fucking dare, Embedded in the wood next to him because the kid backed off quickly finding a seat a few links down the table between two Fifth years girls that looked less than enthusiastic to have him in their company.

Oliver not so cleverly or not so discreetly coughed the word,” Cerberus“ In between the last few bites of his chocolate frog. Making Charlis turn his eyes back to his best friend the same energy emitted from them . It was a mildly irritating joke that had persisted throughout the years since Charlus had chase down One of the Slytherin beaters last year after he fouled Oliver he had pushed the green and silver bastard off his broom and gone after him he got in a two game suspension, And a disapproving look from the deputy headmistress but it had been well worth it the action had the entirety of the school call him the Gryffindor guard dog and he had emanated and energy of destruction around him for a few hours he had just been in a shitty mood so the girls had started calling him Cerberus just to take the piss out of him the name head stuck and it was better allthings considered they could’ve called him fluffy for god sake given his attitude at the circumstances.

The conversation turned to classes as they were all looking forward to a quiet year before the hell that was their fifth really settled upon them they were fourth years it was an easy one for them a transitional period where they needed to study but didn’t have to worry about the exams hanging over their heads. They were the kings of the underclassmen this year and the next they were back at the bottom of the barrel with the fifth year situation.

Charlus was just looking forward To the guest lectures professor Spectre and professor spinets Had promised at the end of third year real curse breakers and a selection of goblins were coming to speak with them about possible careers. They needed more wizards at the bank in the next few years some thing about finding a tomb in Southeast Asia and being contracted to go digging for it but maybe not Charlis was more interested in the ancient Roman cities and their treasures rather than the Far East practicing wizards wizards.

As he mentioned the great William Prakit, Being the first to give them a presentation about the last time he opened and the poisoning he suffered six months in the hospital in Egypt with constant pepper potions to combat the shivers he was advising them to watch out for ancient curses and how they could have modern derivatives. It was going to be quite informative some thing Charlis was looking forward to endlessly.

The stool was pushed into place At the end of the hall and a moment later the first years push the doors open well professor McGonagle let them in the great wooden oak doors flying open with a flick of her wand , Crashing into the sides of the great Hall reverberating through the chamber it always made quite the entrance and impression forcing all the students to silence so they could watch uninterrupted as the first years made their way to the head of the hall Charlis saw his brother in the middle of the pack with Ron harry caught side of him and waved, Charlus raised his hand reciprocating the gesture And grinning before elbowing Oliver and telling him to shut it. When his best friend gave a dramatic sized overly cute “ awww” At the gesture.

The two teenagers settled in to watch the sorting as the hat saying it’s traditional randomly made up song that was actually on key this year and less Foreboding then the last no one had To have antlers Removed from their hind quarters this year hopefully. Though the last part imagine disturbing Charlis made a mental note to add a few warning bells and Ward systems he had been working on over the summer with Ted tonks to the Gryffindor tower security system he had been establishing since last year. It was more of a warning system focused on his bedroom as the command center rather than like something functioning for the castle itself. He would have to look at the map from the twins again he had loaned it to them at the end of last year so they could practice with it the pranks they were pulling required a great deal of cartography knowledge of the castle to actually pull off this year Charlis was looking forward to it so long as he didn’t end up smelling like rutabagas and sewage again during midterms . But Fred and George had looked quite serious when they promised to only prank for good and to avoid Charlis in the fall out if possible he was going to be busy this year.

As Amelia bones was called to the front and the sorting hat placed on her head Hufflepuff let loose a cheer big surprise there bones had been Hufflepuff‘s since Time immemorial. Just like the Weasley always been a Gryffindor here and there. Oliver started whispering in his ear about possible seekers among the first years, Which would require staff approval considering the rules established back in the day they would have to be selecting a secret from the second years the rest of the school at least the tower would warrant suitable for the position Charlis might have to go back to the position which meant they would need a new chaser which would be a pain in the ass he had just gotten the chemistry right between him Alicia and the others they had a system it would take months to tweak it for another person.

He and Oliver delved deeper into the discussion strategizing for possible new team members personally could never be persuaded to join the team the twins were already occupied perhaps that kid from fourth-year Dennis or William whatever the hell his name was he was linking enough might have decent enough reflexes so they didn’t lose this year. They continue with the conversation for a good 10 minutes while the students were being called out name by name when they got to the M The blonde haired kid Draco Malfoy who was unfortunately bone dry ( Charles was mentally cursing at the loss of his gallons ), Malfoy went to the snakes which was no surprise. Longbottom I had already taken a seat next to the bushy haired girl they had met earlier Hermione, Two new lines that were already clicking relatively quickly into the pride If Percy animatedly explaining the rules of the houses and what was expected of them was any indication but the girl looks like she was itching to take notes you might have a mini person that needed to be kept an eye on they always got too serious if they didn’t make friends quickly and that would never do a second person within a generation was intolerable they already had one that was enough to deal with if you wanted to have any fun.

But then the pews start it up, And hairy but come to the front dead silence and whispers started up the boy who lived was it really him what the hell the Charlis think of this. That one came from one of the girls he had dated the year previous he just smiled at her not breaking eye contact watching his little brother sit down on the school and have the hat placed upon him. For what seemed like hours but was really more like 10 minutes (Harry was a hat stall , Just like his older brother the pride was audible when Charlus whispered to to Oliver), But still the hat stall went on For well over 10 minutes to the point a few students started to grumble Percy Weasley even theatrically glanced down at his engraved new pocket watch making iContact with Charlus Who kicked his friend under the table the head boy just smirked at him muddering about angry Potters, And untimely decision. A reference to Charles not being able to pick between desserts for a good half hour and not being able to take a bite from his treacle tart one evening peace because he took so long the pets had cleared before he had even gotten to spoon anywhere near him.

Charlis just kicked his friend again and went back to watching his brother another two or three minutes and then the hat finally shouted Gryffindor and the applause erupted.

Harry came tearing down the The table shoving the hat Onto the store where he just sat in the Weasley twins started shouting chanting” We got Potter “ over and over. But then the brothers looked at one another and shouted, “ We have the matching set” when Harry plopped down next to his older brother. Making The majority of the students around them laugh and the sorting went on with Charlus Telling Henry about their house and nearly headless nick floating around meeting all the new students while the sorting continued the two brothers not really talking to anyone but each other and Oliver with a few Weasley’s interrupting the conversation to get an a laugh or poke fun at the elder brother.

But Gryffindor turned in attention to Ronald Weasley the last besides blades and beanie to be christened a lion that night and joining the rest of them.

Ron was greeted with applause just like the others before he dropped down next to hairy seams the two that actually bonded more than Charlus expected.

The topic of Quidditch popped up again as they were informed to stay away from anything called for bidden dangerous or locked as if anyone would listen the headmaster told them to tuck in and the feast actually started.

As any other young teenage boy would those round them turned into shovels and human vacuum cleaners when presented with enough food to build a small mountain and still feed most of the starving children around them Charlus And hairy both Dug in. With posters conversation with those around them.

Laughter was a constant companion while the two brothers couldn’t help but smile at one another while they filled in each other about how their lives have been.


End file.
